Property
by DevRiot
Summary: When Sebastian Moran is discharged from the army, he has nowhere to live and nowhere to work. Until, that is, he gets a mysterious text from a criminal mastermind. Getting involved with Jim Moriarty spirals Sebastian into a whole new world full of surprises - one of them being the very unprofessional circumstances he finds himself in with his new boss. Mormor. Very smutty slash.
1. Nice Suit

**Chapter One – Nice Suit**

* * *

It had been a surprise when he got the text. He had no idea who it was from, or what to do with it. But there was promise of a new job, and he couldn't turn an offer like that down. After his dishonourable discharge from the military (going AWOL and killing half of your own squadron apparently didn't make you 'honourable'), Sebastian Moran had had his 'Colonel' title taken away from him. Surprise, surprise, the army hadn't given him any money to get settled back in London, and he had no way to earn a living – the only skill he had was using weapons, and there weren't many jobs going for anything like that. And the text was so mysterious, he couldn't _not _go. Sebastian Moran lived for danger. It was the first rule in the book. All the message said was:

_Got a job for you. The Arches, Shoreditch, 3pm tomorrow. You say nice suit, I say suits you. JMx_

Sebastian was used to code words. People did it in the military all the time. But this was something else. He had no idea who this man was – or even woman. They could be a copper who'd caught wind of Moran's snap just before he left the army, finally come to take him down like they probably should have done six months ago. But Sebastian knew that money was tight. He was living in a bedsit – literally just one room with a sofa and a kettle, and at night the sofa would fold out into a bed. He needed the money. Desperately.

So at three o'clock the following afternoon, Sebastian Moran went to The Arches in Shoreditch, waiting for this mysterious person to arrive. He hadn't put much effort into his clothes; pair of loose fitting jeans (his favourite gun concealed at the back), a white wife-beater and a leather jacket – but he figured his new 'friend' had obviously done their research if they wanted to meet him, so his choice of clothes shouldn't be an issue. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and slid it between his lips, sparking it up and taking a deep breath, letting the smoke tendril from his mouth. And that was when the car pulled up at the other end of the street.

A man got out. He was quite short, but it wasn't hard to be shorter than Sebastian - he was six foot three. He had dark hair, and even darker eyes, and was clad in a very smart suit indeed. Sebastian would be lying if he said the man wasn't attractive, but if he was potentially going to be his new boss, he'd have to refrain himself from having such thoughts. The shorter man walked up and stood beside Sebastian, leaning against the wall.

"Nice suit." Sebastian nodded, taking another puff of the cigarette.

"Suits you." The man spoke in an Irish drawl, quickly turning to face the man. "Jim Moriarty." he murmured, holding his hand out for Sebastian to shake.

"Ex-Colonel Sebastian Moran, at your service. But please, call me Seb." he nodded, shaking the hand with a smile. "Said you've got a job for me."

"Might do. Need a fighter. Someone who can work with all sorts of different weapons. Knives, guns, bare hands – you need to know how to kill someone 34 different ways with a bar of soap, if necessary." Jim spoke softly with a sigh, as if he was talking about the weather, not killing.

"I can do that, sir. Maybe not the bar of soap thing, but I'm sure I could learn." Sebastian nodded. Jim just raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Sir? ... You _are _well-trained. I like you already." he smirked, a wicked look in his eyes and a devilish grin on his lips as he looked the man up and down not-so-subtly. "Now, Mr Moran, would you say you are a good man? Or are you a little bit evil?"

"I can be whatever you need me to be." Sebastian smirked, taking another drag of the cigarette, before Jim snatched it from his hand and played with it between his fingers.

"How do you feel about assassinations? Cold-blooded murder?" Jim spoke to the cigarette, holding it up and marvelling it as if it were Aztec gold.

"... I'll do whatever is necessary, sir." The ex-Colonel shrugged. He didn't mind at all really. He'd committed enough cold blooded murder of his own. At least this time he'd get paid for it.

"Excellent. I hear you're a good sniper. One of the first things that brought you to my attention, Sebastian." Jim drawled, taking a quick drag of the cigarette before handing it back, blowing the smoke out to the side. "That would be a very handy skill in my line of work, having a sniper. Interested?"

"Of course. I don't mind at all." He nodded, taking the cigarette back between his lips and breathing in deeply.

"Brilliant." Jim grinned, "Just know this, Mr Moran. The only way anyone leaves my employment is in a body bag." he spoke softly, with a wide grin on his face.

"Duly noted. When do I start?" Sebastian asked, not intimidated by this mysterious man at all. He hadn't exactly been innocent before he joined the army, so he knew quite the few criminals, and this 'Jim Moriarty' was no exception. Jim reached inside his pocket and brought out a slip of paper with some words scrawled on it.

"This is your new address. You'll find everything you need there – new wardrobe, new selection of weapons. Feel free to go back to your old place and pick up anything you need. Just be in this flat by tomorrow lunchtime at the latest, and await my call. I'll have a mission for you." Jim nodded as he stuffed the paper into Sebastian's hand and turned to walk back to his car.

"Thank you very much, sir. I'll see you around." Sebastian grinned. He didn't know accommodation would be included. This was brilliant.

"Oh, I think you will," Jim called from over his shoulder, "I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." He slid into the backseat of the car and it drove off, leaving Sebastian in the dust, both amazed and dumbfounded at the same time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow for the next chapter.**


	2. I Like Your Style

**Chapter Two – I Like Your Style**

* * *

Within a couple of hours, Sebastian had made his way to the new flat. Jim had told him that he wouldn't need much, so he only brought a few old clothes from his bedsit and a couple of weapons. As soon as he stepped into the flat, he knew he was in over his head. It was white, and modern, and sleek – like he'd stepped into an IKEA showroom. The living room had a large black leather corner sofa in the middle of it, and naturally, the first thing Sebastian did was jump on it. He closed his eyes as he felt the cushiony softness around him, and failed to notice the sound of a door unlocking.

"Get your feet down before I cut them off." Came a familiar Irish drawl from behind him. Sebastian was already stood up with his gun in his hand as a standard defence mechanism before he noticed it was Jim.

"For the love of... Jim, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, Moran. This is _my _flat." Jim murmured as he came out of the bathroom, still in a smart suit. _Did he ever take that thing off? _Sebastian wondered to himself.

"We live together? Why didn't you tell me I'd be living _with _my boss?" The gunman asked as he put the gun back in his trousers, his brow furrowed as he looked at the other man.

"Dear me. I didn't think it'd be such a problem for you, Sebastian." Jim chuckled softly, moving towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. "While I'm here, we might as well set the house rules, yes?" Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. He hadn't been expecting this. He should have known it was too good to be true to have the accommodation thrown in with the job – and he _definitely _should have known that he wouldn't be living alone. He should probably have told Jim that he didn't get along with other people; the last time he'd been expected to live with a group of other men, he'd killed them all.

"Look... Sir, I can't live with you. I'm not good with people. I can't-"

"I know. I know. I've got your file, Sebastian. I know what you're like. But I don't care about that. I need a personal bodyguard, and you're the man for the job. You'll be keeping the position we agreed on, as a sniper and a hit man. But you'll also be living here with me – and if I'm threatened, you'll be the one to defend me." Jim shrugged, pottering around in the kitchen. Sebastian moved to stand in the doorway of the kitchen to watch him.

"Right. Is there extra pay for that or..?"

"Ooh, cheeky. I like your style." The criminal grinned, turning to offer Sebastian his signature wicked smile. "You will be paid the same amount you were offered before. None of your pay check has to go towards rent though, so I guess that's one of the advantages. Now, house rules. Name your policies." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair as he considered the issue of payment. It seemed pretty fair if the accommodation was free. It probably wouldn't be that bad. Jim didn't seem like a regular flatmate, and the fact that he ran the biggest crime syndicate in London gave the impression that he wasn't sane in the head either – Sebastian would probably get along with him.

"Uh... I don't know. Don't touch my stuff, I guess. Don't go anywhere near my guns. Don't borrow anything without asking first. Don't kick off if I want to have a drink. And... I think that's near enough it." he shrugged.

"Hm. Very rational." Jim nodded as he waited for the kettle to boil, turning around to face the sniper. "Okay, my turn. Number one. No shoes in the flat. Take them off at the door. Every time I see you with them on, I will cut one of your toes off. Number two. Don't go in my bedroom unless I ask you to go in there. I'll know if you have, because I have CCTV, so don't bother lying to me. Number three. No smoking in the flat. We have a balcony. Use it. Number four. If I lick it, it's mine, and you're not allowed it. That goes for food, clothes, objects and people. Am I understood, Mr Moran?"

"Shoes off, keep out of your room, no smoking, if you lick it, it's yours. Got it." Sebastian nodded, a little taken aback by Jim's pedantic house rules. "Anything else?" he asked as he began to turn away from the kitchen to explore the flat a little further.

"Yes. Do as you're told. If you're out and I ask you to come home, you come home. If you're hesitating on a job and I tell you to fire, you fire. Got it?"

"Got it." The sniper nodded as he moved to leave the kitchen, before bouncing back. "Wait, what about cleaning? And shopping?" Jim rolled his eyes.

"I have a maid who comes by and does the cleaning. As for the shopping, we have to do that ourselves. But obviously it will mostly be you." He smiled sweetly before turning to pour the water into his mug. Sebastian sighed to himself as he finally left the kitchen and padded out into the living room again, toeing off his shoes by the door (he didn't want to break the first rule) and picking up his small duffle-bag with his clothes in. He peered into the room he was sure was the bathroom – again, like an IKEA showroom, it was white and sleek and modern. As he stepped back into the main room, he noticed two doors; one was Jim's forbidden bedroom, and the other was obviously his own.

"Uh... Jim? Which one's your bedroom? Don't wanna break rule number two on my first day." he called out to the Irishman. Jim walked up behind the man, cup of tea in hand, and leaned against the wall.

"Guess." he purred, that devilish grin on his face again. Sebastian licked his lips in thought – he could tell it wouldn't be the last time he'd see that face, and he wasn't sure he minded. He moved his hand towards the door on the left, earning a sharp hiss from Jim, and raising an eyebrow, turned towards the other door. He opened it quickly, and saw a tiger pelt hung up on the wall.

".. My room then." he smirked, turning back to Jim to offer him a smile, before entering the room.

"I'll leave you to it." Jim chuckled in his sing-song voice, before moving back out to the living room. The sniper's new room wasn't very big, but it was big enough for Sebastian. There was a single bed against the wall with a shelf a few feet above it for him to put his things; there was a small chest of drawers in the corner so he had somewhere to put his clothes (but on checking the drawers, he found that someone had already been clothes shopping for him – and luckily, in a style that he actually liked. God knows how they got his sizes); there was a cabinet, cleverly disguised as a normal wardrobe for clothes, but inside there were compartments of different sizes that were filled with different types of guns and their ammunition. Sebastian was pretty sure he'd walked into his own personal heaven.

And of course, there was the tiger pelt on the wall – the very tiger he'd killed and skinned himself, the one that gave him the claw-mark scar on his back. He didn't have a clue how Jim had gotten hold of it – it had been confiscated from him when he'd brought it back to England – but he was flattered that the criminal had put in the effort to find it for him.

He put his duffle bag down on his bed and opened it up, putting the few clothes he'd brought in the chest of drawers before moving to place his small selection of weapons in his new cabinet – an engraved blade that one of his friends in the army had given to him (before he killed him) and his favourite gun. He decided he'd sort out the rest later; right now, he had to go thank Jim.

Sebastian found the criminal seated in the corner of the leather sofa, curled into a ball with a laptop on his knee, typing insanely quickly, like the maniac he was. Without a second thought, the sniper went to sit right next to him, leaving only a little space between them.

"You like your room?" Jim asked without even looking up to the other man.

"It's great. But I've gotta ask... Where the _hell _did you find the pelt?" Sebastian murmured, watching the man's face, and smiling a little when the wicked grin he was starting to like came to the criminal's features.

"Well... I set a mission for my men. They asked around. Auction houses, online market sites, ex-colleagues of yours. Y'know... I asked everyone. Eventually we found it with some guy called 'Adair'... Ring any bells?"Jim murmured, looking up at Sebastian and noting how his face went blank, his fist clenching and unclenching. "... You know him then."

"Ronald Adair. He'll be the death of me. I swear... He was the one man I wanted to kill, and I didn't get chance to. But anyway... thank you for finding the pelt. Means a lot." Sebastian nodded, ignoring his anger.

"No problem. Now, go sharpen up. I've got a job for you, Sebastian." Jim winked, standing up from the sofa and moving to the kitchen to write down some information on a scrap of paper. "I've got a target for you. Your first target. Use the rifle. Go to this address." he nodded, handing Sebastian the paper before leading him towards the door.

"... Jim, don't I need a picture of the man, so I know who I'm firing at?"

"No, no. I'm pretty sure you'll know what he looks like. His name's Ronald Adair." Jim smirked. "Off you trot." Sebastian stared at the man for a minute, before grinning to himself.

"You might just be the best boss I've ever had."

"Don't jinx it. Now go get your revenge, tiger." The criminal murmured, and as Sebastian left the flat, the last thing he saw was that wicked grin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow for the next chapter.**


	3. Do As You're Told

**Chapter Three – Do As You're Told**

* * *

He jinxed it, of course. He'd been stupid to think that anyone could be that nice to him, especially a psychopath who he'd have to deal with every single day. It had been a month since Sebastian had moved in with Jim, and his new boss was starting to become a pain in the arse. He'd sent him all across the country on missions (which of course, Sebastian didn't mind – it was part of the job) but then he'd expect him to be back at the flat within twenty minutes, regardless of whether he was two miles away or two hundred. Another thing that seemed to be bothering the sniper was the way that Jim wouldn't let him have any time for himself. They'd made an agreement that Friday nights were for recreation, so Sebastian had assumed that meant he could go out to the local pub, maybe pull a couple of birds. But oh no. Jim meant recreation _with _Jim. Of course, Sebastian didn't listen. He'd go out to the pub anyway, and Jim of course would get mad, and threaten to cut off Sebastian's hands, but the sniper just didn't care.

So that's where he was. Friday night, in 'The Fox' on West Street, pint in hand, and his eyes on a girl from across the bar. He ignored the buzzing in his pocket as Jim tried to ring him for the third time that night.

Oh wait, fourth.

And now fifth.

Sebastian sighed as he fished the phone out of his pocket and picked up the call.

"You don't own me, Jim. Stop bossing me around when I'm off duty." he spat.

"You're always on duty, Moran. That's the point." Jim's Irish drawl came from the other end of the line. "You're _my _property."

"Property? Jim, I'm your employee."

"Ah yes. An employee who lives with me and does everything I ask. So more like a slave – except I don't whip you. Although at the rate you're going, that can be arranged."

"You pay me."

"I can stop if you don't behave yourself."

"And I can stop working for you."

"Oh, that's _adorable_, Sebastian. I swear we've had this discussion. The only way you leave my empire is in a body bag. Remember that little chat?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hm. Alright then. So let's say that theoretically you somehow make it out of my employment _alive, _where would you go? What kind of jobs do you think are available for a man with a dishonourable discharge, a criminal record, and who failed his psych test several times? Not to mention that the only thing you're actually any good at is killing people. So unless you're planning to join the MI5, I suggest you pipe the fuck down, Mr Moran." Jim spat.

"You're not the only crime syndicate in London." Sebastian murmured, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't draw attention to himself in the crowded pub.

"Oh, so you're going to join the mobsters, are you? How _classy. _You're either with me or against me, Sebastian. And you'd be the first enemy on the list if you joined any other syndicate."

"So that's what this is. If you can't have me, no one else can. You don't want me to leave."

"You think your skills are a necessity to my empire? You're not the only sniper on this earth, Moran."

"Whatever, Jim. Look, I don't even know what you're ringing me for."

"I need you to come home."

"Well tough, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Things. _Recreation. _It's Friday."

"Did I ask you what bloody day it was? Just get your arse back here because I cut a chunk of it off."

"Piss off, Jim. I'm with a friend." Sebastian murmured, his eyes still fixed on the girl across the bar.

"What kind of a friend? A friend friend? Or a _friend _friend?" Jim grunted. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why it matters."

"Don't make me pull up London's security cameras, Moran. Just tell me who you're with."

"Melissa." Sebastian muttered, making up a name for the girl across from him.

"Melissa? She sounds like a slut."

"She's no-"

"Admit it; you want to fuck her tonight. Like the slut she is. Like the slut _you_ are." Jim growled.

"Wow, that's it. Continue to insult me. That'll make me come home faster."

"It's like you _want _me to cut your tongue out."

"No, Jim, I _want _you to sod off."

"Fucking make me." Jim spat down the phone, his voice far from the eerie calmness it usually had when he was threatening someone. "Just come back here and we can settle this like proper men."

"Rather not. Like I said, I'm busy."

"Ah yes, getting yourself laid. Sounds like a life or death situation. You can either come back now and we'll just settle this, or you can have nowhere to live, nowhere to work, and I'll chop your filthy fucking cock off myself." Sebastian stopped for a moment. The threat of losing his manhood wasn't so much the problem – as weird as it sounded, he could cope without that. But as much as he hated to admit it, Jim was right. If he got fired from this job, he'd have nowhere else to go. No one would take him on.

"Ugh, fine." Sebastian grunted, finishing off his pint and running a hand through his hair. "But you need to calm down. I don't have the energy to deal with your shit tonight."

"Oh, why not? Has _Melissa _tired you out already?"

"Fuck you."

"Say please." Jim taunted, his voice suddenly calm again, knowing he had the upper hand.

"You're insufferable."

"God, I love it when you talk dirty. Now get the fuck home."

"I'll be thirty minutes."

"I have _no _idea why I keep you around, Sebastian. You're the most annoying employee I've ever had."

"Oh, you wound me." Sebastian smirked as he stood from his chair.

"Stop with the sass, else I'll find your 'sass gland' and cut that out too."

"Bye Jim." Sebastian sighed, hanging up the phone and walking towards the girl at the bar, offering her a quick smile. "Hey sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Melissa." she grinned, looking Sebastian up and down shamelessly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? ... Well I am buying you a drink."

Sebastian entered the flat some time later, smelling very faintly of alcohol and women's perfume. With a tired shrug, he toed off his shoes by the door and pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the rack before wandering into the kitchen. He ran his hands over his face before leaning back on the counter, turning to face Jim where he was sitting in the corner of the black leather sofa, wearing yet another suit. The sniper said nothing, but quirked an eyebrow at the shorter man.

"Don't look at me like that." Jim growled, his arms folded across his chest as he sat on the sofa, quickly bouncing to his feet and walking over. "God, you fucking _stink _of oestrogen. She's been all over you, hasn't she?" he practically spat, trying to find the best buttons to push in order to piss Sebastian off.

"Fuck off. Why do you care?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms defensively.

"I don't care. What makes you think I care?" Jim frowned. Sebastian rolled his eyes. God, he needed a cigarette. He bit his lip out of habit for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm allowed to spend time with other people, Jim."

"Look, sunshine, you've got to learn your bloody place, else we're gonna have problems." he muttered, strolling away from Sebastian to lean against the fridge. "When I say come home, you fucking come home. You don't take your time and fuck a couple of sluts on the way. You do as you're told. That was rule five, remember? Am I understood?"

"Yes, and I would agree with you if you even had a legitimate reason for me to be home right away. But you've just been sat on the fucking sofa this whole time." Sebastian grumbled, pulling a mug out of the cabinet and flicking the kettle on. "You're being childish."

"_I'm _being childish? You're the one who needs to be told a thousand times before they bloody listen. That's what a _child _does, Moran." Jim spoke sternly, his dark eyes fixed on the sniper. "Don't be such a fucking hypocrite."

"Yes, though normally a child is disobeying a _reasonable _parent. That's where the distinction lies in this situation." Sebastian countered, not even turning to look at Jim. "I don't see why you can't just let me enjoy some things."

"Like what? Melissa? You smell like you _enjoyed _her quite a lot there, Sebastian." Jim grunted, folding his arms. "Go on, tell me about her, why don't you? Tell me how she's so fucking great." Sebastian ignored Jim, and pushed past him to reach into the fridge to try and get the milk, but Jim just slammed it shut. "Was she a good fuck?" the criminal asked, his voice full of malice as he stared the sniper out again. "I don't understand why you need to satisfy your urges with any old slag you find in some dirty pub. Had a bit more respect for you than that, Moran."

"You don't know anything about her. She could have been a school friend for all you know." Sebastian lied, turning back to the kettle.

"Oh please. I doubt _any _of your school friends would want to get in contact with you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Does she know about your gory past?" Jim asked calmly, a little too calmly as he stepped closer to Sebastian. "The ex-Colonel who failed his psych test because they found out he enjoyed killing just a _little _bit too much. The man who ended up taking out half of his own squadron in cold-blooded murder? I bet she was _yearning _to have a school reunion with you after she learnt that _beautiful _piece of information." Jim smirked, that wicked smile on his face, and Sebastian just wanted to wipe it off his smug lips. The sniper stiffened, sneering down at Jim in an effort to conceal his discomfort.

"Shut up." He snapped, advancing forward a bit, refusing to allow Jim to gain the upper hand. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Jim smiled sweetly, seeing that he'd touched upon a nerve. "Because I'm pretty sure I read your file, Sebastian, and I'm pretty sure I know every grizzly detail about you. All the dirty secrets. All the people you killed... James Peterson, Kyle Richards, Donald Taylor, Gary Brown... ringing any bells?" he grinned. He was winning now and he knew it as he looked up at Sebastian with dark eyes and his devilish smile, taunting him shamelessly.

"You really ought to shut up, now." Sebastian growled, placing his hands on Jim's chest to give him a light shove backward. "Shut up. They... Just stop talking. They deserved it." he snarled, rolling his shoulders, a habit he'd acquired from frequently having to reign in his anger.

"Go on, Sebastian. Make me shut up. Do it. I dare you." Jim smirked, pleased with himself for finding the right buttons to push, biting his lip as he watched the man before him getting angrier and angrier. "Make me." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fists in a rather uncharacteristic move of self restraint. With an annoyed growl, he shoved Jim out of his way and walked past.

"You're a fucking idiot," he snapped, spinning around to face Jim, trying his hardest not to accept his offer to make him shut up. The criminal let out a dark chuckle, biting his lip as he moved closer to the man, squaring up to him again – and damn it if Sebastian didn't want to wipe that wicked smirk off his face.

"Look at you... Getting all angry over one little thing. That's precious." he teased, his eyes taunting him still. "Come on, Sebastian. What're you gonna do to me, huh? If I frustrate you so much?"

Sebastian wasn't sure what came over him. He wanted to hit the man in the face, but the way he was teasing him, getting all up in his face... he couldn't help himself. He grabbed Jim by the lapels of his suit jacket and spun them around to push him against the kitchen wall; his breathing heavy as he looked down into Jim's dark, taunting eyes.

"I fucking hate you." he spat, before he crushed their lips together in a sudden rush of adrenaline. As soon as he felt Jim loop an arm around his neck, he hoisted the man up against the wall, and he let out a noise as Jim darted his tongue into his mouth. Sebastian put a hand in Jim's hair, tugging lightly as he bit down on the man's lip, hearing the slight chuckle that came out of Jim's throat.

"Easy, tiger." Jim murmured, pulling away slowly, biting his own lip as Sebastian breathed heavily, his eyes still fixed on Jim's. Sebastian swallowed thickly as he set the man back down on the floor. "Good boy." He smirked, brushing himself down before strutting out of the kitchen, leaving Sebastian panting and confused as the kettle finished boiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow for the next chapter.**


	4. Easy, Tiger

**Chapter Four – Easy, Tiger**

* * *

Sebastian had gone to bed feeling very confused that night. One minute he was considering killing Jim, then he was kissing him, and then he was gone. When he woke up in the morning, Jim was still the first thing on his mind – and not just out of worry for losing his job. He got a shower to try and calm himself down, standing in the waterfall for a little longer than necessary before wrapping a towel around his hips. He padded out towards the balcony, water droplets still peppered all over his torso, when he noticed that Jim was already out there. The criminal was sitting at a patio table with his laptop, tapping away at the keys, wearing a pair of sunglasses despite the lack of sunshine in the sky. Sebastian sighed to himself and ran a hand through his damp hair. Was he really ready to face the other man just yet? That didn't matter right now. He needed a smoke.

He pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his jacket which was hanging by the door, before he stepped out into the fresh air, ignoring the cold breeze of the London morning on his damp skin. He sparked up and took a long drag, ignoring the man sitting beside him.

"So," he murmured after a long silence, "... Are we gonna talk about last night?"

"What is there to talk about?" Jim murmured, his eyes not leaving the keyboard – at least, Sebastian thought they didn't. It was hard to tell where he was looking when he was wearing sunglasses. "Your self-control issues, perhaps?" he taunted. It was a little windy, but Jim's crisp grey suit remained unruffled by the breeze. The only indication of it was that the coffee beside him was rippling. He paused to pick it up and bring it to his lips. Sebastian let out an amused huff and took another drag on the cigarette.

"Something like that, yeah. I mean... I just wanna make sure you're not gonna kick off. I woke up this morning panicking, thinking you were gonna fire me, throw me out of the flat and probably castrate me while you were there." he shrugged, blowing the smoke out again.

"You don't look very worried, coming out nearly nude," Jim observed. He glanced up from his computer, taking in Sebastian's still-glistening form against the balcony rail. Even Jim had to admit (to himself, at least) that Sebastian looked very attractive in general, but even more so in just a towel. How we longed to mark that already scarred flesh even further... but he was disturbed from his thoughts when Sebastian spoke again.

"Yes, well. I figured if you _were _going to castrate me, I might as well make it easy for you," he chuckled, shooting a smirk in Jim's direction before looking back out over the streets of London. "I needed a fag. I didn't know you were out here. But you are, so we might as well talk," he shrugged. "So... You gonna let me know what your thoughts are or are you just gonna stare at me?"

"I'm not starting," Jim denied automatically, directly his eyes back to the screen as his eyebrows furrowed in mock concentration. After a second's thought, he looked back up to the sniper. "There is undeniably some sort of tension between us," he began, a slight smirk crossing his lips as he looked the man up and down again, this time not bothering to hide it. "It's probably best to address it instead of allowing it to fester and grow until you break. Since we're living together, I suppose I'll have to accommodate your _boring _human urges." Sebastian grinned to himself, but didn't look over at the criminal.

"Oh, glad we could come to some sort of solution," he nodded, taking another drag on the cigarette. "However, I seem to be controlling my 'boring human urges' quite well right now, whereas _you _look like you're gonna start dribbling any second," he smirked, biting his lip as he turned to face the man.

"You managed to lose your grasp on them last night," Jim said coolly, crossing his legs and picking up his coffee again.

"You were pushing my buttons on purpose, just to see what I would do. You found the perfect fucking nerve to start hacking at, as well. Talking about the army... God, I should have just punched you in the face. You're lucky I kissed you instead," Sebastian chuckled to himself as he took his last drag, butting the cigarette out on the balcony rail before tossing it over the side. "Besides, you stuck your tongue in my mouth, so I'm not the only one with self control issues."

"You started it," Jim murmured, his tone on the border of sulky and silky. "I merely responded."

"Yeah, but you evidently didn't finish it, because here we are," the sniper shrugged, turning away from the balcony to pull up a chair at Jim's table, sitting down and crossing one naked leg over the other. Behind his glasses, Jim's eyes flickered down to the movement. He bit the inside of his lip momentarily as he caught a glimpse of Sebastian's thighs – though nothing above them, damn it – before he realised he was being really quite transparent. Jim lifted his cup again, draining the remaining coffee before putting it back down on the table.

"Then perhaps I should finish it now." He stood and went back inside, raking his nails over Sebastian's shoulders as he passed him. He walked briskly through the flat, pulling off and pocketing his tiepin, removing his tie, discarding his jacket, and beginning to unbutton his shirt as he made way for the bedroom. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he watched the man waltz off in the other direction, but he didn't need telling twice to follow. He scrambled up from the chair and set off after Jim, following him to his previously forbidden bedroom.

"Where do you want me?" he smirked, biting his lip as he waited for Jim's instructions, knowing better than to do what he himself wanted. Jim paused his actions, smirking as his now un-shielded eyes shamelessly roamed over Sebastian's form.

"You know what?" he grabbed the towel and pulled it from Sebastian's body, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. "Undress me. Don't you dare let my suit wrinkle." Sebastian couldn't help the dirty smirk that came to his face as he advanced towards the man, unbuttoning the few remaining buttons on Jim's shirt before pushing it off his shoulders, keeping eye contact with him.

"What happens if I do thought?" What if it does wrinkle?" he smirked, biting his lip as he moved his hands to the man's belt, starting to undo it torturously slowly. A hand in Sebastian's hair was his answer, grabbing it roughly and jerking his head up so that their eyes met. "Don't," he whispered, his tone threatening and seductive all at the same time. "You _will_ regret it."

"God, I love it when you tease." Sebastian growled, the smirk still on his lips as he let the belt fall open, moving to undo the button and zipper with skill. He kept eye contact with Jim as he sank down to his knees to pull the trousers down properly, letting them pool around his ankles as his fingers played with the waistband of the man's boxers. "Might just send it to the dry cleaners. Let them deal with it," he winked. Jim's tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips, but he didn't encourage Sebastian.

"I want you on your knees. Let's see if that mouth of yours is good for anything other than annoying people," he purred, the hand in his hair easing its grip to lightly scratch his scalp instead of pulling at his hair. A bulge was already forming in Jim's boxers, though for a man who had never been seen with a lover, he seemed surprisingly confident.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian grinned, licking his lips as he pulled the criminal's boxers straight down, moving immediately to take his cock in his hand, massaging slowly as he kept eye contact. "Y'know, you've got a lot to brag about, but you never seem to bother," he grinned, letting his gaze flicker to the man's cock again before he lowered his mouth on to it, bobbing his head a couple of times just to get started.

"I address my needs discretely," he breathed, more to himself than anything. He was much less interested in his reply and more interested in the sensations coming from Sebastian's lips and tongue. His eyes fell half-lidded as he looked down at the other, stroking his hair encouragingly. "You're a good little pet, Sebastian, but you can take more in your mouth than that, can't you?"

Sebastian hummed in agreement, before taking Jim's cock as far into his mouth as he possibly could, ignoring the sensation on his gag reflex and the watering in his eyes as he suckled gently. After a moment, he pulled his head off with a wet pop, swallowing his saliva and trying to recuperate before diving straight back onto the man's cock, bobbing his head with ample speed and still keeping eye contact. He kept one hand on the base of Jim's cock to keep it steady, while the other crept up the man's bare torso, his fingernails digging in lightly. Jim let out a soft mewl as he moved his free hand to the hand creeping up his torso, his own nails lightly scratching at Sebastian's fingers before he pushed it up towards one of his nipples. After a few moments though, when he felt a climax beginning to build, he pulled away.

"They certainly taught you to follow orders. I wonder why you're not this obedient all the time," he smirked, stepping into the bathroom. "Get on the bed," he called as he searched around the medicine cabinet. The break to find some form of lubricant made things easier, both for Jim's self-control and for a more pleasurable experience for Sebastian, in case the desire to fuck ever struck him again. When Jim returned with a bottle of lube in his hand, Sebastian had already made himself pretty comfortable on the bed, his hands cushioning his head as he looked over at the man.

"I don't follow most of your orders because you're usually a massive prick," he shrugged. "But then again, when you make the little subconscious noises like you were doing just then, it suddenly becomes worth it. Maybe if you moaned every time you asked me to do the washing up, I'd do it straight away." Jim rolled his eyes, clambering onto the bed and crawling towards Sebastian on all fours.

"Sebastian..." he moaned, half-mockingly, "O-oh... there are dishes in the sink... Baby, please..." he teased, pressing kisses up Sebastian's stomach and chest as he moved to lean over him. Sebastian just looked up at him with dark eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ, okay, yeah. That works," he nodded frantically, letting his head fall back as Jim kissed up his body. "I think I might actually start doing housework," he grinned, moving his hands into Jim's hair as the man crawled further towards him. As they came face to face, Sebastian immediately moved forward to take Jim's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it gently with a wink. The mastermind flicked his tongue against Sebastian's upper lip as he did, swinging a leg over the other's hips to straddle him. "Fuck..." Sebastian muttered, letting go of Jim's lip as he tilted his head back again, subconsciously bucking his hips up into the man. "Jesus, look at you. You're so... fuck," he growled, snaking one arm around Jim's waist as his other hand latched on to the side of his neck, pulling his head to the side as he moved his mouth the kiss as the other side of his neck.

"I know," Jim agreed to Sebastian's unarticulated thoughts. He allowed the other to kiss his neck, as it sent shivers down his spine when he did, but after a couple of moments he pulled away to pick up the bottle of lube. "Now... you lube me up nice and good, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sebastian winked, grabbing the lube from Jim and pouring some on to his first finger, reaching underneath Jim to rub it gently against his hole. He fixed his eyes on Jim's face – he wanted to see the man's expression – as he pushed his first finger in slowly, pumping it in and out ever so gently to get Jim adjusted. Jim let out another low moan, letting his head fall back ever so slightly as his dark eyes closed, and that devilish smirk that Sebastian had grown to love found its way back on to the criminal's face.

"More," he ordered, and Sebastian complied, adding another finger and pumping the in and out slowly, crooking his fingers gently to get Jim prepared. The sniper was fully aware why Jim was on the top, even though he was a bottom – it was a power principle. The man needed to be in charge, needed to be the dominant one, even if he was the one being fucked. And Sebastian couldn't say he had any problems with that in the slightest. After a short while, Jim stopped bucking onto Sebastian's fingers, and opened his eyes to look directly at the man again. "Come on, Sebastian... fuck me," he growled.

That was all the encouragement Sebastian needed. He grabbed hold of his cock, lubing it up gently, and guided it in to the other's slippery hole without incident. Jim was still tight enough to satisfy, and Sebastian let out a low groan as he slid inside the man. The criminal immediately placed his hands on Sebastian's chest to steady himself as he rocked his hips back and forth, riding him slowly and first but quickly picking up pace. Seeing as this was drawn out 'angry sex' from the previous night, they both knew this wasn't exactly going to be a 'loving' rendezvous. Sebastian held on to Jim's hips, digging his fingers in lightly as he let out another groan, the subconscious sounds Jim was making spurring him on.

Jim arched his back and let out an almost strangled moan that he would probably deny for the rest of his life, and Sebastian bit his lip as he watched the man's face become the very epitome of pleasure. He sat up a little, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist as he thrust into him, and let his mouth fall forward on to Jim's chest to kiss at the tender nipples that sat there, earning another string of profanities to escape the smaller man's mouth. If Sebastian had known that Jim was this vocal, he'd have fucked him against the wall in the kitchen last night without a second thought.

He kissed up the man's chest until his head was resting on his shoulder, and he bit down sharply on to his collarbone, suckling over the skin until he was sure it would leave a purple bruise. Jim let out a sharp gasp as he felt Sebastian's teeth, but he didn't object. Even knowing that there would be a mark didn't deter him – if anything, it would serve as a reminder for what they had done.

"Please, Sebastian... Please... fuck me, faster..." Jim groaned out, his head falling down onto Sebastian's shoulder as the sniper thrust into him, his own hips moving in rhythm.

"I love hearing you beg, watching you come undone. Perhaps I should fuck you slowly until you _plead_." Sebastian teased, biting his lip as he knew he had the upper hand, ignoring the growing warmth in his lower abdomen as he felt the oncoming climax.

"Maybe next time, tiger. Right now, I'm gonna come." Jim breathed out, the devilish smirk back on his face as he moved his head from the crook of Sebastian's neck to look at him. He waited until he felt himself falling over the edge to meet Sebastian's lips in a hungry kiss, although he ended up moaning into the man's mouth as he rode out his orgasm, coming over the both of them. The crash of lips against his in the messy kiss only served to push Sebastian over the edge instead, wanting to kiss Jim again since he saw him on the balcony.

He pulled out just quickly enough to come over himself, getting the liquid all up his own stomach as he continued to kiss him, knowing his lips would be swollen by the time they were done violently snogging. Jim held himself up the best he could, but his muscles went all slack and he fell down on top of Sebastian, sending both of them back down onto the pillows as he buried his face into the man's shoulder again.

"Next time, eh?" Sebastian repeated with a smirk. "I like the sound of that," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he tried to steady his breathing. Jim grabbed a tissue from the side and wiped himself down before looking at the man again, biting his lip. No, there was a sexier way to clean the come from Sebastian's body. He lay between the man's legs again, crawling up his body slightly as he began to lick the liquid from the sniper's abs.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Sebastian groaned to himself, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Jim licking at his torso. "It's like you want to get me ready for round two already," he smirked, biting his lip as he watching Jim with dark, lustful eyes. "How's it taste?"

"Like cigarettes. You smoke too much."

"Really? Wow," the sniper grinned, waiting until Jim had gotten rid of all of it before threading a hand in the man's hair and pulling him closer. "Might need a second opinion on that – let me taste it," he growled, pulling Jim down for another messy kiss. Jim kissed back, letting out another soft mewl into the man's mouth as he wrapped his arms around him. Sebastian took the opportunity to flip them over, still kissing Jim slowly as he held him close, darting his tongue into the man's mouth with a groan. He nipped at the criminal's bottom lip as he pulled out of the kiss, looking down at the man with a smirk. "Doesn't taste too bad to me."

"Never said it was bad," Jim smirked, looking up at the sniper as he let his hands travel down the man's back. Sebastian chuckled softly as he moved to kiss along the man's neck again.

"You're gorgeous, Jim... Did you know?"

"Christ, you know how I adore being adored... Keep that up and you just might be... someone I can't get rid of."

"Yeah well, if I'd known that you wouldn't have fired me for making a move, I'd have done this ages ago. And then I could have worshipped your body every day and night for the last few months." Sebastian chuckled, rolling them over again and letting Jim get comfortable on top of him – he didn't have the criminal down as a cuddler, but he seemed not to mind.

"I'm sure you would have, tiger. And if you're nice to me, I might let you do just that from now on," Jim murmured, resting his head against Sebastian's chest. All his energy was depleted. He needed a nap now. And Sebastian could tell. He'd lived with Jim long enough to know that the man took naps throughout the day. He didn't mind taking one with him.

So he wrapped an arm around Jim, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and let his head fall back into the pillows, smiling as he knew he'd finally gotten what he wanted - and secretly hoped that this wouldn't make their working relationship _too_ difficult.

* * *

**Well that's all folks, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and favourite this story!**


End file.
